Little Love
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Sasuke terpaku merasakan hangat dari genggaman ditangannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia terpesona pada langit biru indah yang tadi mengintip dari balik tirai kelopak mata bulatnya. "Kenapa dimakan? Tadi kan Cacuke tidak mau." / "Karena aku tidak ingin kau sedih." Chibi SasuNaru Fanfiction.


**For You**

 **SasuNaru Fanfiction**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar cerah dengan langit biru dan awan putih yang menghiasinya. Menciptakan kombinasi yang sangat indah dipandang mata.

Burung-burung berkicau riang dari atas dahan pohon yang rindang. Bak nyanyian pelengkap dari hari yang indah ini.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terlihat berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan lambang kipas terpampang apik dipagar bercat hitamnya yang menjulang tinggi. Dan begitu pintu pagar itu dibuka, mobil itu mulai melaju memasuki pekarangan nan luas itu.

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya melangkah keluar begitu pintu mobil itu terbuka. Kaki berbalut pentofelnya berlari-lari kecil kearah pintu disamping kemudi, membukanya dan mempersilahkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah untuk keluar dengan bayi mungil nan lucu berada digendongannya.

"Kushina." Suara pekikan senang itu terdengar, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh dan ikut memekik setelahnya.

Seorang wanita cantik lain dengan rambut hitam panjangnya tengah berdiri didepan rumah mewah itu untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Disamping terlihat seorang pria yang tetap terlihat tampan walau dengan ekspresi datar diwajah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Kedua wanita cantik itu saling berbagi pelukan hangat pelepas rindu. Sedang dua pria yang menjabat sebagai suami mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja tadi Naru-chan menjadi sangat rewel, jadi aku harus menenangkannya terlebih dahulu."

Fokus semua orang yang ada disana kini beralih pada bayi mungil berumur tiga bulan yang sedang terlelap dengan nyaman dalam dekapan sang kaasan.

"Wah, dia sangat imut. Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Tentu saja, Mikoto."

Si mungil kini sudah beralih ke dekapan Mikoto yang menatap gemas padanya, apalagi dengan pipi bulat tan nya yang sangat menggoda untuk digigit.

"Jadi namanya Naruto?"

Kushina mengangguk, tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan tersenyum saat merasakan tangan mungil itu balik menggenggam.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Mikoto beralih menatap pada teman baiknya. "Ah, maaf. Karena terlalu asik aku sampai lupa untuk mempersilahkan kalian masuk. Silahkan."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu." Ucap Kushina sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Mikoto yang memasuki rumah mewah milik Clan Uchiha. Kepala dengan rambut merah khasnya menengok kesekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan saat sesuatu yang dicarinya itu tidak kunjung didapati, dia kembali menatap pada sang sahabat. "Mikoto, Sasuke dimana? Aku ingin memperkenalkan Naruto padanya."

"Sasuke sedang ada dikamarnya bersama Itachi. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Kushina tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja."

Keduanya melangkah semakin dalam, sedangkan suami-suami mereka lebih memilih menunggu diruang tamu sambil berbincang.

 **.**

 **サスナル**

 **.**

"Sasuke, kemari."

Bocah manis berusia enam bulan itu tertawa lucu dengan dot dimulutnya saat sang kakak memanggil namanya. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan merangkak kearah sang kakak -Itachi yang sedang melambai padanya didekat pintu kamar. Dan begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat Sasuke segera meraih tangan Itachi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan sang kakak.

"Anak pintar." Tawa lucu Sasuke kembali mengalun saat Itachi mengelus rambut dan mengecup sayang pipi tembem nya.

Pintu kamar didekat mereka terbuka. Keduanya mendongak secara bersamaan dan mereka mendapati sang Kaasan disana dengan sesuatu digendongannya dan seorang wanita cantik disampingnya.

"Dia sangat tampan, Mikoto." Kushina berteriak gemas.

"Ya, Sasuke memang tampan tapi dia tidak imut. Padahal aku ingin sekali punya anak yang imut, seperti Naru-chan."

"Kau bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai anakmu sendiri, kalau begitu."

Mendengar perkataan sahabat baiknya itu membuat Mikoto tersenyum manis. Dua ibu muda itu mulai asik membicarakan berbagai macam hal, seperti berlibur bersama dan saling mengunjungi satu sama lain sesering mungkin agar anak-anak mereka bisa menjadi akrab seperti orang tua nya.

Terlalu asik dengan rencana-rencana yang dibuat hingga mereka melupakan dua anak laki-laki tampan yang sedang menatap mereka dari bawah.

Itachi menghela napas, merasa diacuhkan dan juga telinganya jadi sedikit berdengung mendengar celotehan nyaring didepannya. Ini yang selalu terjadi jika Kaasan nya itu sudah bertemu dengan Bibi Kushina.

Sedang Sasuke, mata onyx nya mengerjap polos pada buntalan berwarna kuning digendongan sang Kaasan. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke mulai merangkak kearah Mikoto. Memegang kaki sang Kaasan dengan erat untuk dia jadikan sebagai tumpuan berdiri.

"Maa.."

Suara khas anak kecil milik Sasuke mengalun, terdengar tidak jelas memang karena dot yang masih ada didalam mulutnya. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk kaki Mikoto untuk meminta perhatian. Dan dia berhasil.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Mikoto lembut. Dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang buah hati.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tatapannya terfokus pada buntalan berwarna kuning yang ternyata berisikan bayi yang tengah terlelap. Entah kenapa dia tidak dapat beralih dari wajah manis dengn pipi chubby itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang seolah memaku onyx nya.

Dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang Mikoto, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi. Jari telunjuk nya menoel pelan pipi tan yang ternyata sangat lembut dan juga empuk itu. Senyum Sasuke mengembang dan dia terus saja menggerakkan jarinya.

Terus-menerus hingga akhirnya membuat sang bayi menggeliat dan tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya meraih tangan nakal Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Sasuke terpaku merasakan hangat dari genggaman ditangannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia terpesona pada langit biru indah yang tadi mengintip dari balik tirai kelopak mata bulatnya. Hanya sebentar karena nyatanya mata itu kembali tertutup dan terlelap, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya ingin melihat kilau indah itu lagi.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke balas menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

 **.**

 **サスナル**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu tapi tidak sedikitpun Sasuke beranjak dari sisi Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap, dot masih setia berada dimulutnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, onyx nya masih tertuju pada wajah manis itu.

Bahkan Itachi sudah menyerah untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke agar beralih padanya. Dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengawasi mereka berdua dari meja belajar, sekalian juga Itachi mengerjakan tugas akademi nya.

Kushina dan Mikoto sudah pergi sedari tadi untuk berbincang diruang tamu bersama suami masing-masing.

Kamar itu sunyi, yang ada hanya suara kertas yang dibalik-balik berasal dari Itachi. Namun kesunyian itu mulai menghilang saat kelopak mata milik Naruto mulai terbuka, menampilakan sapphire cerah yang dinanti-nanti oleh Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto mengerjap bingung karena dia bangun ditempat yang menurutnya asing. Bibirnya mencecap berkali-kali karena rasa haus yang menyerangnya hingga akhirnya bibir mungilnya mulai bergetar, disusul dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan -

"HUWEEEEE."

-menangis.

Membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan hampir terjengkang dari duduknya. Sedang Itachi dengan segera menutup buku tugas miliknya dan kembali menyusunnya dimeja.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto. Jangan menangis."

Dan begitu Itachi berbalik, dia melihat Sasuke melepaskan dot dimulutnya dan mengarahkan dot penuh air liur miliknya kemulut Naruto.

"Sasuke apa yang..."

Sasuke tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya senang karena dia berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti menangis. Dan Naruto juga terlihat senang saat menghisap dot yang diberikan Sasuke, karena dia sudah tidak merasa haus lagi.

Dan Itachi tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

 **.**

 **サスナル**

 **.**

"Cacuke."

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak itu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki kecilnya yang berlari menghampiri bocah kecil lain yang seusia dengannya. Dengan senyuman manis terkembang, dia berdiri didepan bocah tampan yang dipanggilnya Cacuke. "Pelmen."

Si raven menyerngit saat mendapati sebuah permen lolipop disodorkan padanya. Jika kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya akan terlihat senang jika diberikan sesuatu yang manis seperti permen tapi Sasuke berbeda. Dia tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis apalagi permen. Membayangkan saat benda manis itu tercecap dilidahnya saja dia tidak sudi.

Jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tanpa kata, hanya Onyxnya yang menatap pada si pemilik sapphire, berharap teman manisnya itu akan mengerti.

"Ah, baiklah." Bocah pirang manis berusia empat tahun itu mengangguk paham. Kepalanya menunduk dalam seiringan dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai terkulai lemas disisi tubuh masih dengan permen yang tergenggam erat disana.

"Naruto." Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke sudah tidak cadel lagi saat usianya menginjak angka empat. Mata hitam kelam miliknya terus menatapi gelagat si pirang yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Naruto yang berisik dan menggebu-gebu, bukan Naruto yang pendiam seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali memanggil tapi tetap saja tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Tangan putih mungilnya kemudian

menangkup pipi tan bulat milik Naruto. Dengan perlahan mengangkat pipi itu hingga akhirnya itu kelereng keduanya kembali bertemu.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat saat mendapati langit biru kesukaannya yang biasanya bersinar cerah itu kini berubah mendung. Ditutupi oleh lelehan krystal bening yang menggenang dipelupuk mata. Sasuke yakin jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, hujan berupa air mata akan turun dari sana. Dan dia tidak suka itu. Sangat.

Ibu jari mungil miliknya mengusap pipi chubby Naruto dengan lembut, mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan yang terpancar dari kelereng biru itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto masih bungkam. Matanya bergerak liar untuk mengindari tatapan Onyx didepannya, membuat Sasuke harus menangkup pipi itu dengan lebih kuat -tapi tidak menyakitinya agar Naruto tetap menatap kearahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Kali ini Naruto meresponnya dengan gelengan. Tapi Sasuke yakin pasti memang ada yang salah, dan itu terletak padanya. "Apa kau marah karena aku menolak permenmu?"

Dan Sasuke sangat yakin itu benar karena dia melihat sapphire itu membulat walau hanya sebentar karena Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandang darinya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangannya dipipi Naruto. Kemudian dia menengadahkan tangan.

"Berikan permennya padaku."

Merasa tidak ada respon sama sekali dari teman manisnya, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil sendiri permen ditangan Naruto. Membukanya kemudian dia menyerngit dalam saat lidahnya menyesap rasa manis.

"Kenapa dimakan? Tadi kan Cacuke tidak mau." Naruto mengerjap polos, mata sapphire bulatnya menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau sedih."

Hanya jawaban yang singkat tapi itu mampu membuat si pirang tersenyum manis. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan permen lolipop lainnya yang mirip dengan yang ada di mulut Sasuke. Kemudian memakannya. Kini mereka terlihat sangat imut dengan permen dimulut masing-masing.

"Cacuke, ayo main."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menolak saat sapphire bulat itu menatap berbinar padanya, hingga tanpa sadar dia mengangguk. Dia membiarkan saja saat tangan mungil milik Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari. Genggaman tangan Naruto terasa sangat hangat ditangan dinginnya. Dan kehangatan itu ikut menjalar kehatinya hingga Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

Mereka terus berlari mengelilingi taman dengan saling bergandengan dan senyum diwajah. Tapi senyuman itu berganti ringisan sakit saat kaki mungil Naruto tidak sengaja tersandung oleh patahan kayu hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh.

Sasuke bangun dari keadaannya yang tadi tersungkur ditanah. Dia kini terduduk ditanah dan meringis perih pada siku tangan dan juga lututnya yang tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tangkai lolipop dimulutnya Sasuke gigit untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Hiks."

Satu isakan lolos. Memaksa Sasuke untuk cepat-cepat mendongak menatap pada Naruto yang kini sudah membuat aliran sungai dipipi tannya disusul dengan isakan lainnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang akan merasa lebih kesakitan lagi jika bergerak, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang kearah Naruto yang entah kenapa bisa berjarak satu meter darinya.

Keadaan Naruto hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Dia terduduk ditanah dengan lutut dan siku yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke ikut duduk didepannya tanpa melakukan ataupun mengucapkan sesuatu karena dia memang tidak tau harus apa.

Menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti mengangis? Dia sendiri bahkan ingin menangis rasanya. Walaupun terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi dia tetaplah masih anak kecil yang berusia empat tahun.

Mencoba menghentikan tangis Naruto? Dia tidak tau caranya. Selama ini Aniki nya yang selalu melakukan itu jika salah satu dari mereka menangis. Dan sekarang Aniki nya sedang berada didalam rumah, mengerjakan tugasnya dikamar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke harus berlari kedalam rumah untuk memanggil sang kakak tercinta sedangkan berjalan saja rasanya cukup sulit.

"Sst. Jangan menangis, Naruto."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Kata-kata biasa yang sering diucapkan oleh banyak orang. Tapi yang menjadikannya tidak biasa adalah saat Sasuke menangkup pipi chubby Naruto dengan lembut, ibu jarinya bergerak pelan untuk menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan. Dan diakhiri dengan kecupan yang tak kalah lembut dikelopak matanya.

Naruto mengerjap polos dengan wajah imut, mata sapphire nya mentap lekat pada Sasuke. Untuk sesaat tangisnya mereda. Hanya sesaat karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dia menangis dengan kencang dan menghambur kepelukan Sasuke.

"Cacuke. Huweeeee."

Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang jika saja tangan kanannya tidak refleks menopang tubuhnya dengan Naruto yang berada dipangkuan. Sedang tangan kirinya mengusap lembut surai blonde milik Naruto yang berada didadanya, mencoba menenangkannya tanpa suara.

"Cuke.. Hiks.. Pelmen Nalu." Isakkan Naruto semakin menjadi, tangannya menunjuk pada setangkai lolipop miliknya yang kini tergeletak diatas tanah.

Sasuke mendongak, mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dengan wajah melongo -walaupun yang terlihat hanya wajah datar khas nya. Dia pikir Naruto menangis karena merasa kesakitan akibat terjatuh tadi, tapi ternyata hanya karena setangkai lolipop miliknya.

Kadang Sasuke heran, kenapa teman sejak kecilnya itu sangat menyukai sesuatu yang manis? Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yangsangat anti dengan apapun yang manis, pengecualian untuk Naruto tentu saja.

Karena tidak tega dan juga tidak suka jika melihat Naruto terus saja menangis, Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan sedikit tubuh mereka. Tangannya kembali mengusap air mata dipipi chubby Naruto, kemudian memberikan lolipop miliknya sebagai ganti milik Naruto yang terjatuh.

Naruti mengerjap, kepalanya dimiringkan dan dia menatap tak mengerti pada Sasuke.

"Untukmu." Ucap Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Tapi itu kan punyamu."

"Kalau kau lupa, Naruto. Itu tadinya adalah milikmu sebelum kau memberikannya padaku. Dan sekarang aku mengembalikannya."

Naruto menatap tak yakin yang dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat. Senyum rubahnya mulai terkembang, dia mengecup pipi Sasuke sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tangisannya sudah berhenti begitu saja ketika rasa manis dari lolipop itu memasuki indra perasanya.

Sudut bibir si bocah raven terangkat. Kedua tangannya kini berpindah memeluk pinggang si blonde, menjaga agar tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Keduanya terus bertahan dalam posisi itu. Tidak menghiraukan luka-luka ditubuh mereka dan juga keberadaan Itachi yang tepat berdiri dibelakang keduanya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada serta memasang wajah datarnya.

Niatnya tadi Itachi datang untuk mengecek keadaan keduanya karena tadi dia mendengar suara tangis sama Naruto. Tapi begitu sampai dia malah disuguhi pemandangan romantis ala bocah.

Entah kenapa Itachi merasa De Javu dengan adegan 'mari berbagi' itu. Seolah dia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat dengan orang yang sama.

Hah. Sepertinya dia harus meninggalkan pasangan bocah ini untuk menikmati dunia milik mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Errr apa ini? XP

Ide ini dateng pas ngga sengaja nemu foto SasuNaru chibby di Facebook. Dan entah kenapa kepikiran buat bikin Fanfic ini..

Ini fanfic SasuNaru pertama setelah tiga tahun XD

Gomen kalau misalnya aja Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD dan sebagainya.

Hope you like it, Minna-san.


End file.
